


One with the Force

by Oreocat155338



Series: The Returned [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is overdramatic, And I have no idea which to chose for the next part so it'll be a bit, Death isn't permanent, Gen, Jedi used to live twice, but it's not his fault this time ok?, i have two different ideas for where to go with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: (Working title)"Anakin Skywalker could tell you the exact moment Obi-Wan Kenobi died."





	One with the Force

Anakin Skywalker could tell you the exact moment Obi-Wan Kenobi died.  
Heck, even the Clone Troopers who were there could tell you the exact moment he died - the Force had shuddered.

 

They had been in the middle of a war zone, Anakin and Obi-Wan had been sent because they were the best, and they were to take a planet surrounded by the Separatists.

 

They had been promised that the Separatists had little to no influence on that planet and they were only there to protect the planet while reinforcements came from the Republic.

 

The information they had been given was wrong - while reinforcements were coming, they had been led into a massive trap.

 

Obi-Wan had opted to distract the droids while Anakin and Ashoka found an escape route for the troopers and got the information to the Republic - calling off the reinforcements.

 

It was just luck - or perhaps the Force - that Anakin turned around in time to see Obi-Wan fall, not able to stand up to the onslaught even with the Force and his mastery of Soresu.

 

And without a thought Anakin surged back to help him. They were a team, after all. _Kenobi and Skywalker. Where one goes, the other isn't far behind._

 

And he launched himself into the droids, claiming more and more from the Force - more power, more SPEED - as he tried to keep them away from Obi-Wan.

 

"Go, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was weak, and Anakin ignored the suggestion - Obi-Wan never used his name when claiming rank over him he could stay, he could SAVE-

  
"KNIGHT Skywalker." Obi-Wan interrupted his train of thought. "GO. They need you." Then, he added so quietly that Anakin wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. "Don't make me lose you too."

 

So, for the first time in Anakin's life, he turned and ran from a fight.

 

And while Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka Tano, and every clone trooper still alive could tell you the exact time Obi-Wan Kenobi died...

Only Count Dooku could tell you when he came back to life.


End file.
